


Day Twenty Six:DND/Fantasy Au;Way of the four Elements (Sanji Vinsmoke/Oc)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fantasy, Monks, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji walks through a village and has a quest for Him to complete and needs to have a companion which he just so happens to as his little theif
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 7





	Day Twenty Six:DND/Fantasy Au;Way of the four Elements (Sanji Vinsmoke/Oc)

**Author's Note:**

> I know some pepole may know this,but just in case this is what they are!,I hope you enjoy
> 
> Little notes For this One shot
> 
> Gi- "the loose white jacket worn in judo."
> 
> High Elf- "High elves, also sometimes known as eladrin, were graceful warriors and wizards"
> 
> Wood Elf- "Wood elf is a generic term for an elf that live in wooded areas such as forests."
> 
> Way of the four elements-"A monk's monastic tradition typically grants them additional ways to use their ki points to create mystical effects"
> 
> Monk- "a member of a religious community of men typically living under vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience."

The tall Blonde walked his way into the village,a red Gi that had highlights of orange and yellow across it, symbolising Fire.

He smiled brightly at all the women and rolled his eyes towards the men as he ran his fingers over his Hi,smoothing it out.

He had a mission to do,and he needed his friend to assist him.

Cutting through an Allyway, he saw the typical black cloak,with the hood down showing the girls purple hair which was for once pulled back into a Pony tail,She was fiddling with a small Knife,cutting a small Apple.

"My my Sakura,if you were hungry I could have taken you to the Monetary and got you something"

Sakura droppee the knife at the sudden voice and whipped her head around,sighing in Relief once she was it was him.

"God damn it Sanji! Don't scare me like that"

Sanji chuckled and walked further towards her,kneeling down

"I'm sorry my love,I didn't mean to"

Sakura pouted and giggled pressing a small kiss to his nose.

"Anything you need?"

"Yeah,I have to go to this bandit camp outside the forest and i just so happened to need someone who's very good at sneaking,but where could find someone on such a short notice"

Sanji looked back at Sakura who puffed her cheeks out,her arms crossed over chest

"Hmm,I just so happen to be with a Absolutely adorable rouge,but does-"

"I wanna help!!"

Sanji chuckled and smiled,opening his arms as Sakura chucked herself into his arms

"Alrighty,I'll meet you in ten,gather your-"

"Sanji,my sweet monk,I have my weapon on me."

Sanji opened his mouth,and shut it,rubbing the back of his neck

"I... yeah,that's true I just wanted to give you time to make sure...I wouldn't want you to get hurt"

Sakura giggled and smiled so brightly,getting into her feet,as Sanji stood up, nodding.

"Alright,let's head off"

The duo walked off,Sakura pulling her hood up, nervously as she saw Civilians walking around with crates of food,items and potions.

"Sanji..."

Sanji glanced down seeing Sakura fiddling with her cloak

"What's wrong...?"

"What if someone finds out about me and my...ya know...stealing.."

Sanji reached for her hand,gently squeezing it

"They won't find out,I promise"

"Yeah...but also...your a high elf!!,pepole will find out your just with...a normal wood Elf..."

Sanji stopped in his tracks,and cupped her face,softly stroking her cheeks.

"Princess...Please I don't fucking care if I'm a high elf. Or if your just a wood Elf!,your mine"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be a downer before we go do this..."

"No,don't apologise,never"

Sanji took her hand,rubbing her knuckles as he guided her out of the village and towards the bandit camp.

"Im assuming you want me to sneak off once we get closer,to insure how many there is?"

Sanji nodded and chuckled

"It's weird,you went very sappy towards I have a job to do,shit"

Sakura whined and giggled as She smiled brightly,the sun was shining against Thier skin,while the smell of the rain was In the air.

"Such a pretty day"

Sakura nodded and stopped into her tracks, turning her body around,blinking when she saw nothing but the leafs falling down.

"Sakura...?"

"I think we were being followed..."

Sanji's eyes danced around the forest,looking for a signal and quickly dodging a arrow that just brushed past his pointed ear.

"Yeah,alright your right! We got followed"

Sakura nodded and quickly slipped away,Sanji silent acknowledging her.

"Well well well,If it isn't the pesky black leg"

Sanji rolled his eyes and glanced at the Large buff (He was a Goliath) male.

"Oh? Well,I don't think I know you?"

"No,you don't,but let's say I wanna beat you till you can't breath"

Sanji raised his eyebrow ,as the guy cracked his knuckles.

"Excuse me?,your gonna have to hit me first."

The guy boomed towards him as Sanji,smirked.

Sanji rushed towards him,swinging his legs down as a flurry of bright red and orange struck down into his shoulder,pushing him down slightly.

"Argh!!"

Sanji jumped out of the way, Smirking.

"I thought you were gonna take me down?"

Just as He said that,he was striked into his stomuch, pushing him onto his back.

"FUCKER!"  
He yelled in pain,making 

Sanji growled and his leg relighted with red Flames as he pushed it into his stomuch.

He groaned loudly,clutching his stomuch tightly.

"F..fuck"

Sanji glanced to the side, seeing Sakura untangled a bunch of hidden traps easily,but he was glad she had distracted herself 

Sanji needed her to stay alive 

"Hey! Don't get distracted!!"

A loud crunch sound was heard,along with the sound of Sticks and ropes falling.

"Sanji....?"

Sanji slat blood out of his mouth and glared at the buff male,his whole stomuch was dripping with blood.

"F..fuck...t...this isn't the End Black leg!"

He whimpered and wiggled off,slowly moving out of sight.

Sakura stumbled out of the bush and rushed to Sanji,his jaw so lightly.

"Why?!,why did you rush into a fight?! You could have solved it peacefully"

"Princess, I'm not letting you get hurt"

Sakura sniffled and smashed her lips onto Sanji's lips,kissing him lightly.

"My stupid High elf.."

Sanji grinned, chuckling

"Then your my little theif~"


End file.
